Desejos
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Ela não queria desejar. Ela não queria a realidade. Tudo o que ela queria poderia ser simplificado em uma palavra: Brimstone. oneshot


Ela havia pedido milhares e milhares de vezes. Desde seus dez anos, se estava se lembrando bem. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Um pedido de "por favor" cheio de súplica, cheio de desejo, seguido por um severo Não. Ela queria. Ele queria. Ambos tinham necessidade daquilo. E não custaria muito. Não para ele. Um desejo seria suficiente para satisfazer a ambos.

Desejos. Desejavam o que seria humanamente impossível. Mas aquilo que tinham de humanos não bastava para impedi-los de querer. De desejar. E foi por isso que naquela tarde de inverno, quando desenhava euforicamente um pássaro pronto para vôo, que Brimstone a chamou em sua sala.

Karou suspirou de tanta preguiça. Dentes. Ele certamente precisaria de mais dentes que ela, a garota de 16 anos, seria obrigada a pegar. Talvez a enviasse para Paris. Paris era um ótimo lugar para se visitar. Ou talvez para a América do Sul, onde pegaria mais uma doença estranha e potencialmente contagiosa. Japão? Sim, Japão era uma ótima escolha. Mas Brimstone nunca a deixava saber das coisas.

Entrou na sala arrastando os pés e jogando os cabelos azuis para um único ombro. De sua boca saiu um modesto e cheio de preguiça "Sim?", que deixou pairando no ar ao ver a figura que ali estava. Visitas? Sua cabeça inclinou-se minimamente, como a de um pássaro.

Uma quimera estava ali, em toda a sua glória. As costas marcadas pelos músculos tensos na altura das omoplatas, e os ombros rígidos juntamente com o pescoço parcialmente encoberto por um cabelo loiro espesso como a juba de um leão. As pernas ganhavam traços leoninos na altura das ancas. Uma pelagem da cor dos cabelos do homem que descia até as patas enormes, pesadas e felpudas. Karou se coçou para desenhá-lo, para virá-lo de frente e ver quem era a figura misteriosa que abanava um rabo longo e dourado em sinal de nervosismo. Ela conhecia aquele rabo.

- Brimstone? – sua voz saiu rouca e temerosa. Será? Ele havia sucumbido aos desejos que dissera nunca usar? – Brimstone, eu sei que é você.

O homem, ou quimera, ou ambos, virou-se lentamente, os olhos dourados ainda perdidos com sua forma. Era um rosto tão lindo, tão magnífico, que Karou não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa. Mesmo sem sorrir, tensionado, as sobrancelhas franzidas em desaprovação, ele era lindo.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso. – a voz era a mesma. Pesada, pesarosa, arrastada. Dele. Karou não continha a alegria em seu corpo. Era ele. Humano. Maravilhoso. Para ela. Todinho dela.

- Brimstone...

Seus pés moviam-se sem sua permissão. Ela era atraída para ele. Sempre fora atraída por ele. Mas não poder tocá-lo, não poder sentir a pele quente contra a sua... Tortura. Aquilo era tortura. E agora podia senti-lo. Finalmente.

Sua mão ergueu-se minimamente e parou no ombro nu de Brimstone, que relaxou ao seu toque. Quente. Calor.

- Pode me tocar. Me toque, Brimstone.

A blusa fina que usava pareceu não existir quando as mãos humanas de Brimstone seguraram sua cintura. Pareceu um sonho, onde Karou queria ficar. Tão... Quente. Um desejo contido durante tantos anos que era aos poucos revelado enquanto ambos traçavam os corpos um dos outros, as delicadas mãos de Karou deslizando sobre os lábios fartos e róseos de Brimstone. Quanto tempo aquele desejo duraria? Não era para sempre. Seria arriscado demais. Karou sentia na pele, enquanto uma das mãos tocava suavemente o peitoral de Brimstone, que seu desejo já estava por acabar. Ela sabia.

- Karou?... – tanto desejo naquela única palavra. Ele a queria. Queria estar com ela como ela queria estar com ele. Para sempre. E quanto tempo duraria seu para sempre? Pela agonia na voz de Brimstone, apenas mais alguns minutos.

Seus olhos se levantaram, encontrando o dourado que lhe queimava a alma. Como era lindo. As pupilas já voltavam a parecer fendas. Não! Ela tinha pouco tempo, então ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar a altura do rosto perfeito que a encarava. Tão perto... Seus lábios se tocaram. Tocaram-se minimamente, e um arrepio passou por ambos os corpos. Um desejo incontrolável que precisava ser contido e amarrado dentro de corações aflitos.

Um beijo tão... Deles. Delicado, cheio de segredos e medo. Medo de serem descobertos, medo de terem que partir, medo deles próprios. Apenas medo. Karou já sentia os chifres voltando a cabeça de Brimstone. Ela não aguentaria ver. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto afundava as mãos no cabelo dourado e sentia os fios em suas mãos trêmulas. Afastou-se, os olhos cerrados. Não queria ver. Não podia.

Deu passos cambaleantes para trás, esbarrando em algumas coisas antes de virar-se e correr. Escutou seu nome ser chamado, mas não virou. Abriu a porta e saiu correndo para o frio, sem se importar com a falta de casacos. Ela estava suficientemente quente. Seu coração martelava em seu peito, pedindo para sair. Pedindo para que gritasse e para que parasse de derramar lágrimas quentes em seu rosto.

Tudo aquilo era culpa de um desejo. Seu desejo. Ela nunca esperaria que fosse se realizar.


End file.
